Faustine
by Ryuuji Usami
Summary: Parecía que había abandonado toda esperanza, pero siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a mantenerla. Jamás luché en su nombre, mas ella lo hacía siempre en el mío. ¿Cuál había sido su deseo, el que la motivaba a continuar peleando? (PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN WATTPAD)


Y ahí estaba, una vez más, aquella chica mágica cuyo nombre desconocía y su apariencia peculiar siempre recordaba.

Me había salvado de un casi ataque certero de una bruja empujándome hacia un lado, de tal forma que el suelo me abrazó incómodamente y ella agarró todo el ataque, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para no salir volando y caer a las manos de uno de los familiares que andaba molestando por ahí.

Tampoco podía ser tan desagradecida con ella, así que liberé el poder de mi escudo, y el tiempo dejó de correr para mi ventaja. A pesar de que tengo el control total de esta habilidad, debía ser rápida si quería derrotar a esa monstruosidad. Me incorporé lo más veloz que pude, y troté hacia quien me había salvado. Cuando la alcancé, le tomé la mano; estábamos así ambas en ventaja, ya que ella podría ser capaz de estar al mismo ritmo que yo siempre y cuando el contacto no se perdiera.

—Gracias por salvarme —le dije sin cambiar un ápice mi expresión.

—No tienes porqué agradecerme —sonrió—, Homura Akemi.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo derrotarla? Al parecer es nueva, aunque —se agachó para recoger su guadaña, tan larga como ella misma, y le apuntó a la bruja con el arma—, por la manera en cómo ataca da la impresión de que lleva su tiempo.

—Seguro que había mucha desesperación en su gema —acoté—. Puedo encargarme de esta.

—Estuvo a punto de partirte... —soltó una risita al final.

No pude negarlo, tenía razón.

—Está bien, tú distráela y yo... Ya sabes —moví un poco mi cabello. Acto seguido, el reloj volvió a andar y nos separamos.

Todo marchó de acuerdo a lo que hablamos: ella entretuvo a la antigua chica mágica y a sus familiares mientras que me las apañé para pasar desapercibida con ayuda de mi escudo y llegar a la bruja. Una vez que la distancia se acortó lo suficiente, saqué una de mis bombas y la arrojé. Detuve el tiempo lo necesario para salir corriendo de allí y, al andar de nuevo, el explosivo hizo de las suyas y la bruja se extinguió. A los segundos, el laberinto en el que nos encontrábamos se esfumó y fue reemplazado por un callejón oscuro.

Caminé hacia la Semilla de Sufrimiento, el vestigio del monstruo que habíamos derrotado, y la recogí. Sentí unos pasos detrás mío, y sin voltearme, se la entregué.

—Ten, es toda tuya.

—¿Eh? No, no, quédatela tú, yo tengo suficientes.

—Lo mismo digo —me di la vuelta.

—Supongo que la compartiremos, antes que de llegue alguna de las otras imbéciles —dijo, notablemente molesta.

Me tendió su mano derecha, donde en la parte superior estaba su Gema del Alma, la cual tenía forma de pica de los naipes. Se apreciaba cierta oscuridad en ella, aunque el brillo rojizo se mantenía. Le acerqué la Semilla y todo lo negro de la gema se traspasó.

—Ya está.

—¿No vas a...? Aún le queda para otro uso —ladeó la cabeza con una mirada de preocupación.

—No, prefiero asegurarme para cuando esté peor —la guardé en mi escudo, y mi ropa volvió a ser el uniforme de mi escuela.

Se quedó viéndome un rato con esos estúpidos ojos suyos. Nunca podía adivinar lo que querían decirme, eran tan vacíos y a la vez tan expresivos; me confundían. Siempre.

—Espero que no las estés guardando para alguien más —dijo, cuando se aburrió de mirarme.

—No.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz, Homura.

—Sé que detestas a Kyouko Sakura y a Sayaka Miki.

—No es que las deteste... —levanté una ceja. ¿Piensa que soy idiota?—. Vale, vale, sí, me caen mal, pero no es el punto.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Madoka Kaname —esas dos palabras fueron como puñales en mi pecho.

Pero... ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo sabe, ni siquiera ese gato raro.

Me aseguré de que Kyubey no estuviera cerca, y miré alrededor "casualmente".

—Tranquila. No está aquí. Bueno, si es que puedes estar tranquila con saber que no está aquí y dormir en paz desconociendo si ya hizo el contrato con Kaname...

Ese sarcasmo suyo... Sí, sus palabras dolían, por eso hacía lo posible por evitarla. Cada vez que conversábamos sacaba a la mesa el mismo tema. Madoka. Lo peor es que no tenía idea de dónde lo sacó en primer lugar para luego ponerlo en el plato.

—Te preocupas tanto por la presa que ignoras a los demás cazadores —recorrió con los ojos el callejón.

No, no quería escucharla de nuevo. Estaba segura de que no entendía el motivo de mi lucha.

Cerré los ojos.

Sí, exacto. Nadie lo entiende. Nadie entiende el sacrificio que significa pelear por quien se ama, o mejor dicho, pelear por un deseo. Todos tenemos diferentes deseos, esa es la razón.

A lo mejor ella pidió algo de lo que luego se arrepintió, y por eso se encarga de agobiar al resto. Suerte que no hay quien se lleve con ella, y no, el Incubador no cuenta.

Volví a abrir los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, ella seguía ahí, igual que antes.

—¿Ya terminaste? —sonrió. Qué cínica.

—Sí, y esta conversación también.

Pasé por su lado con absoluta indiferencia, y me alejé de aquella zona. Desconozco si dijo algo antes de irme; tampoco me interesa saberlo.

Dando firmes pasos por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, por mi cabeza se asomaron dudas a montones gracias a la conversación tan extraña de hace un rato atrás. Por más que intentaba desviar mi atención, se me hizo imposible no volver a caer en lo mismo.

Tampoco era para menos, esa chica **sabía** que mi objetivo era Madoka.

Repasé mi estadía en esta ciudad mentalmente con los ojos puestos en el cielo ya oscurecido. El encuentro con Madoka, Sayaka Miki y Mami Tomoe; las riñas con Tomoe; la casi discusión con Miki; la decapitación de Tomoe; la primera noche de Miki como una chica mágica; la pelea a muerte entre Kyouko Sakura y Sayaka Miki; la vez que Madoka me habló de Sayaka...

Nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Sin contar las innumerables veces en que el Incubador metió las narices, claro.

Y es que nunca le había dicho esto a nadie.

Por otra parte, en un principio Kyubey sí había sido consciente de mi misión, pero eso se anuló en el momento en que mi deseo se cumplió y empezaron las líneas de tiempo. Seguramente sospecharía de algo, pero más allá de sacar conclusiones apresuradas como de costumbre, no era posible que pudiera saberlo con una simple teoría, mucho menos considerando que él adora experimentar sus hipótesis a como dé lugar.

En resumen, no había forma de que a Kyubey se le hubiera podido escapar algo.

¿Será que esta chica...?

Me detuve en mi andar, y bajé la cabeza. Negué repetidas veces.

No, no era una bruja.

El comportamiento de las brujas dista mucho del de una chica mágica, no importa cómo lo veas, no tendría sentido que una bruja fuera capaz de imitar a la perfección a una chica mágica. Las brujas ya son chicas mágicas, pero en un estado corrompido irreversible, por lo que el sólo considerar esa ridícula opción hizo que me avergonzara enormemente de mis capacidades.

Es más, si una bruja, en un caso hipotético, creara ilusiones, lo más lógico sería hacerlo con personas que la víctima conoce para conseguir un mayor impacto.

¿Un viajero del tiempo?

Eso podría explicar la posibilidad de que este espécimen sea consciente de las alteraciones temporales, sin embargo, no tenía información al respecto.

No me cabían en la cabeza tantas incoherencias. Una irregularidad de semejante tamaño solamente podría ser comprendida con la ayuda de la misma.

O tal vez...

Kyubey.

Levanté la cabeza y reanudé mi camino, esta vez en la dirección contraria. Me estaba alejando de mi apartamento, y tampoco era la hora más adecuada para continuar vagando. Soy una chica después de todo.

El único ente que podía darme una respuesta "confiable" era Kyubey. Es incapaz de mentir, por lo que si hay alguna alteración en la naturaleza de esa chica mágica, me lo diría sin titubear, al igual que cuando explicó la verdad detrás de las Gemas del Alma.

Sólo me quedaba encontrarlo, y para llamarlo tenía que estar en mi hogar.

Me apresuré lo más que pude hasta que arribé. Saqué la llave de la puerta principal, la coloqué en la chapa y la giré, abriéndose la entrada.

Apenas puse ambos pies dentro, hablé:

—Kyubey.

—Homura Akemi —respondió la bola de pelos, saliendo de la mismísima oscuridad.

—Hay unas preguntas que debo hacerte —dije, caminando hacia uno de los sillones—, ignorando el hecho de que estabas aquí desde antes que llegara.

Me senté.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esto de ti, Homura Akemi —se subió a la mesa de centro—, generalmente tienes una respuesta para todo.

—Sin embargo, esto supera todo lo que conozco.

Hice una pausa antes de proseguir.

—¿Tú contrataste a la chica mágica sin nombre?

—Sí, y fue mucho antes de que conocieras a Madoka Kaname, no esperes poder cambiar ese hecho —me respondió mirándome con esa expresión penetradora.

Me quedé en silencio. Así que sí era realmente una chica mágica...

No me callé porque no quería seguir hablando; sentía la necesidad de saber más, pero debía cuidar mis palabras. Si se me soltaba por error algún detalle de mis planes, Kyubey usaría eso para atacarme.

Pero no fue necesario abrir la boca otra vez.

—La verdad me ha sorprendido el potencial de esa chica —se le había soltado la lengua antes que a mí, qué sorpresa—. En un principio, no creí que su deseo iba a ser tan fuerte, o al menos tan durarero, pero todavía sigue dando vueltas, intacta. Me pregunto si será posible para ella convertirse en una bruja.

Si antes no entendía nada, ahora entendía menos. ¿Potencial? ¿Un deseo así de poderoso? Y encima... ¿Kyubey dudaba de la entropía para ella en específico?

—¿Qué te hace fijarte en ella tanto, Homura Akemi? —metiendo las narices donde no debe, una vez más. Pero él ya me había respondido, supuse que sería mi turno.

—No es común ver a una chica mágica preocupándose por otras de su misma zona —respondí, levantándome de mi asiento.

—Tienes razón. Mami Tomoe era también así. Son las excepciones.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. Con tan solo que estuviera ese gato alienígena dando vueltas cerca mío me incomodaba bastante, y para adornar el pastel, la cereza no tardó en llegar.

—Pero si hay algo aun más curioso, es que te empeñes tanto en evitar que una chica normal haga el contrato conmigo. Una chica para la cual eres únicamente una compañera de clase y alguien que la salva cuando se mete en líos. _Realmente no deberías tener motivos para gastar tu tiempo en eso, mucho menos alguien como tú, Homura Akemi..._

Sí, tenía que decirlo.

—¿Quién eres y qué es Madoka Kaname para ti, Homura Akemi? —pese a que su expresión permanece igual todo el tiempo, en su voz pude notar cierto entusiasmo por saber hasta la última gota de mi maldita existencia. Para desgracia suya, justamente no estaba de humor para los jueguitos de ese bastardo.

—Ya has contestado a mi pregunta, y yo a la tuya. No hay nada más que saber. Sería bueno que te marcharas —contesté sin más rodeos. Le dediqué una mirada asesina a lo que esperaba que desapareciera de mi vista.

—Bueno, bueno, se nota que no soy bienvenido aquí... Fue un agrado hablar contigo, Homura —dicho esto último, se escabulló por las sombras.

Obtuve más o menos lo que quería, pero ahora surgía otra incógnita: ¿cuál era ese deseo que la volvía tan incomprensible a vista rápida?

El peso de la entropía dependerá de qué tan grande sea el milagro concedido, pero si esta niña estaba bajo el cuestionamiento de Kyubey sobre si posiblemente pudiera volverse una bruja, siendo en realidad, ése el destino de todas nosotras, había gato encerrado.

Me estrujaba el cerebro hasta las últimas para encontrar una salida de escape a este problema, mas mientras más vueltas le daba, menos respuestas coherentes hallaba.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, pero parecía que era común y corriente, ya que Kyubey habló de ella con total normalidad. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

—Ah, mierda...

Recordé algo de pronto.

—Olvidé preguntarle el nombre.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, mis dudas se fueron mezclando con mis preocupaciones respecto al futuro de esta línea de tiempo. Por un lado, desconocía las verdaderas intenciones de la chica mágica extraña, y por ende, no estaba segura de qué sucedería con la Noche de Walpurgis. Por otro lado, la estupidez de Sayaka Miki, presente en la mayoría de líneas, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero obstáculo para la noche en cuestión. Ya no podía hacer nada, me había descuidado de ella, y sólo podía dejar que siguiera su curso natural: terminar como una bruja. Lo único de lo que debía cerciorarme era de que Madoka no hiciera el contrato. Kyouko Sakura se encargaría como pudiera de Sayaka, confiaba en ella, y si todo salía bien, ella y yo pelearíamos en la Noche de Walpurgis.

El plan se veía prometedor.

Hasta que pasó lo que nunca preví.

Sayaka Miki había acabado como Oktavia von Seckendorff, y hasta ahí todo normal, de no ser porque Kyouko Sakura había llevado consigo a Madoka a la pelea con la bruja. De casualidad alcancé llegar a la barrera, si no, seguro que no la cuentan... Bueno, por lo menos Madoka.

Me hallaba afuera del laberinto, con Madoka inconsciente en mis brazos. Kyouko se había negado a mi ayuda y seguía peleando contra Oktavia, según lo que podía sentir a través de mi gema.

Llegó un momento en el que aquella magia se detuvo para no volver jamás.

—Kyouko... —susurré mirando la pared donde yacía la barrera.

—Tal parece que era inevitable, ¿no?

Esa detestable voz.

—Lo era —contesté fríamente, y empecé a andar, sin soltar a quien cargaba. Quería irme de ahí antes de que Madoka despertara.

—Pero, ¿por qué no la ayudaste? Digo, a lo mejor y hubieran quedado vivas ambas para la Noche de Walpurgis —insistió. Sentía sus pasos detrás mío.

—No tenía sentido —me apresuré.

—No falta mucho para que esta ciudad desaparezca, y eso lo sabes.

—Me encargaré de que eso no ocurra.

—Ese afán tuyo de querer controlarlo todo por ti misma... ¿No te cansa?

—¿No te cansa molestarme día tras día?

—Estoy aburrida.

—Me lo suponía —y no era broma.

—¿Ella es la famosa Madoka Kaname que tanto te esmeras en proteger? —un mechón de su cabello rojizo rozó mi hombro cuando se asomó a verla—. Vaya, vaya.

—¿Qué tal si te das media vuelta y alejas tu humanidad de la mía? —caminé más rápido, casi corriendo.

—Oye, oye, ¿y esa agresividad a qué se debe? ¿Dije algo malo? —imitó mi andar.

Sí, y no sólo una vez, pensé. Me limité a quedarme en silencio.

—¿No vas a responder? —su persistencia subió de nivel y ahora iba a unos pasos más adelante que yo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer que me molestas tanto? —respondí con otra pregunta sin el más mínimo interés de contestar debidamente.

—Protegerte —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y la más angelical de las voces.

Dejé de caminar a la vez que lo hacía ella, y abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

Compartimos la mirada unos segundos, y cuando menos me lo esperé, la sangre se me había subido a la cabeza de golpe. Aparté la vista hacia otra parte.

—Protegerme... ¿De qué y por qué? —dije al cabo de un rato. Ambas interrogantes fueron las primeras en asomarse en mi mente.

—¿No es obvio? —se rió suavemente, y se puso en frente mío—. Quiero protegerte de tu destino.

—¿Y eso por qué? —repetí. Aún no me quedaba claro.

Negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

—Hay preguntas que quedan mejor como están.

No entendía nada.

—No me digas que... Sabías que iba a pasar esto... —jadeé.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso eres una segunda Oriko?

—Sí y no.

" _Sí y no_ " no era una respuesta válida; se me hacía que se burlaba de mí.

—Mañana en la tarde. En la ribera. Juntémonos ahí, ¿te va? —cogió vuelo más rápido que pájaro veterano.

¿Qué sería lo que le gustaría hablar que veía tan necesario hacerlo en un lugar apartado? No quise sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente, sin embargo se me estaban juntando demasiadas cosas y el tiempo me era valioso, y con la Noche de Walpurgis amenazando dentro de unos días...

Después de meditarlo, acepté a la invitación. Su rostro se iluminó al darle el "sí" y sonrió todavía más. Se despidió de mí con una mano, y se fue corriendo, al parecer bastante alegre.

Suspiré.

Había perdido a Sayaka Miki y a Kyouko Sakura en menos de veinticuatro horas. Era oficial, iba a pelear sola en la Noche de Walpurgis.

No me acomplejaba, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que sus muertes eran insignificantes. Todo apoyo habría sido de gran ayuda, en especial al luchar contra aquella bruja.

Lo bueno de todo esto, era que Madoka no había hecho el contrato. De algo sirvieron mis esfuerzos de cuidarla de Kyubey.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cerca del crepúsculo, me dirigí al lugar acordado. Tal vez había sido una coincidencia, pero la ausencia de brujas en el pueblo, al salir de clases e ir a la cacería, me llamó la atención.

Anduve sin mi bolso, el cual lo dejé en mi apartamento. Sin duda, iba a ser un estorbo en cualquier caso.

Una vez que llegué a la ribera, vi su silueta sentada. El naranjo del atardecer se mezclaba con el rojo de su cabello, y daba como resultado un anaranjado rojizo bastante agradable a la vista.

—Llegué —anuncié, sentándome a su lado.

—Por un momento creí que no vendrías —dijo, riéndose al final.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Muchas cosas, siento que mereces una explicación —estiró sus piernas. Posé mis ojos en las botas que traía puestas, las mismas de siempre: blancas, desgastadas, y hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Luego, miré a la rápida los pantalones ajustados que llevaba con un par de agujeros en ambas rodillas; a la altura del muslo, hasta la cintura, se veía lo que parecía ser una parte de un uniforme escolar de marinera, claro que bastante andrajoso, quizás roto a propósito. Por la cintura, tenía un cinturón café ya desteñido. La parte de arriba la conformaban principalmente el resto del uniforme con una corbata roja, intactos, y una capa y pañuelo blancos; aquel pañuelo lo ocupaba siempre para cubrirse el rostro cuando se topaba con otras chicas mágicas.

Se había dado cuenta de que la estaba analizando, y alzó una ceja.

—Ah, tranquila, es sólo que siempre me llamó la atención tu traje —le respondí apartando la mirada.

—Supongo que no es muy común ver una chica mágica sin falda.

—Algo así.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, escuchando el relajante sonido del río.

—Verás, yo no adivino el futuro —dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿No?

—Hm-hm —sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. Hago suposiciones de lo que podría pasar en base a posibilidades, comportamientos, etcétera. La transformación de Miki y la muerte de Sakura eran hechos que estarían ligados tarde o temprano. Tenían un lazo muy especial a pesar de casi no conocerse del todo.

—Tiene sentido... Espera —escuchar aquello último fue similar a un balde de agua fría derramándose sobre mi cabeza—, ¿cómo es que sabes la relación que tenían Sayaka Miki y Kyouko Sakura?

—Mi deseo fue saberlo todo.

No supe qué decir.

—De pequeña, mis padres siempre me exigían las mejores calificaciones, pero no siempre pude satisfacerlos. Sentía que los decepcionaba, pensaba " _su hija es un fracaso_ ". Estuve mucho tiempo creyendo eso, y una vez que llegué a mi límite, apareció Kyubey. Me dijo que podía otorgarme cualquier deseo a cambio de ser una chica mágica, y le solté de una que quería saberlo todo. Es un poco difícil pensar en eso, digo... Constantemente el conocimiento se está improvando, nunca terminas de aprender.  
»Me preguntó si estaba segura de mi deseo, y obviamente le dije que sí. Me volví una chica mágica y supe todo lo que tenía que saber, y más. Pero como el conocimiento es extenso, hay algunas cosas que desconozco, y en su lugar, se me otorgó la facilidad para analizar e inferir todo tipo de situaciones. Dirías que soy algo así como una genio, seguramente, pero deben haber cosas imposibles incluso para mí.  
»Pasó no mucho tiempo, y como mis notas subieron drásticamente, mis padres se preocuparon. Pensaron que estaba copiándome u obteniendo buenas calificaciones por otros medios. No fui capaz de mentirles y les dije la verdad. Nunca más los he visto, quizás ya se los habrá tragado una bruja, no lo sé, pero me fui de casa. No tenía una mala vida en la calle, a pesar de que habían días difíciles.  
»Un día, me topé con una chica mágica al borde del colapso. Su gema brillaba de lo negra que estaba. Quise decirle algo para consolarla, pero en vez de eso, sin ser consciente de lo que hablaba, le dije que las chicas mágicas cuyas Gemas del Alma se corrompen acaban siendo brujas con Semillas de Sufrimiento. Podrás adivinar que el resultado no fue muy beneficioso.

—Me lo imagino —asentí, recordando la noche en que Mami Tomoe había perdido la cabeza al enterarse de la verdad en una de las líneas de tiempo.

—Le pregunté a Kyubey que cómo había sido eso posible si yo no tenía idea de eso, y me dijo " _ese fue tu deseo, ¿no?_ "; y comprendí el peso de lo que había pedido. También entendí porqué Kyubey había dudado antes de concederme mi deseo: si me enteraba de la verdad de las chicas mágicas, entraría en la desesperación en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sin embargo, no solo lo sé todo, así que me las arreglé para ser más fuerte de lo que esa bola de pelos piensa que soy. No fue sencillo, pero aquí estoy —sonrió. Pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos vacíos. No tenía ningún motivo por el cual luchar contra las brujas, salvo su instinto de supervivencia, y aun así, "me protegía", y se mantenía en pie.

—Vaya... —suspiré. Su historia me había tomado desprevenida, pero todavía tenía dudas. No quise interrumpirla, por lo que esperé a que se le fuera soltando la lengua de a poco.

—Viajé por varias ciudades en busca, más que nada, de un hogar, pero la competitividad por los terrenos es altísima, así que apenas llegaba me iba. Recuerdo que muchas chicas me llamaban "el Zorro", me volví un mito urbano. Dudaban de mi existencia, hasta que me veían saltar de edificio en edificio. " _¡Mira, ahí está! ¡Te lo dije!_ ", " _debe ser algún ladrón de semillas_ "; comentarios así eran el pan de cada día en esas partes.  
»Llegó un punto en el que mi fama era tal que las veteranas se opacaban. Quisieron tenderme una trampa, que por obvias razones fracasó, y les expliqué que mi lucha era en vano. No peleaba por ningún deseo, y les pedí que se olvidaran de mí. Al día siguiente, nadie conocía a un tal "Zorro".  
»Arribé a Kazamino, el pueblo natal de Sakura. La conocí cuando se inició en este negocio, y por ende también conocí a Tomoe. Y si por conocer me refiero a salvarlas de una bruja, bueno, sí. Las conocí.  
»Luego de un período de inactividad, me trasladé a Mitakihara, aquí mismo. No conocía a Madoka Kaname, porque no tenía contacto con Tomoe. La ciudad tenía a dos chicas mágicas custodiándola, no tenía porqué preocuparme.

Se estaba refiriendo a la línea de tiempo original... ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?

—Sé lo que te estás preguntando, aunque no te puedo leer la mente —dijo. No me quiero imaginar la cara que debí haber puesto—. Verás, todo iba a ser normal; Kaname y Tomoe lucharían en la Noche de Walpurgis y yo me iría después de presenciar la inminente destrucción, pero apareciste tú, Homura Akemi.

No eran recuerdos alterados, definitivamente lo recordaba, y seguramente que estuvo allí.

—No presencié el espectáculo mismo —dijo contestando a mi duda mental—. Es una conclusión a la que he llegado luego de muchos estudios.  
»Hiciste el contrato con Kyubey, y empezó una serie de universos paralelos. Al principio no me di cuenta, todo parecía ser una clase de sueño. Un sueño bastante curioso, a decir verdad, porque las figuras de Kaname y Tomoe se repetían en la segunda vez. Creí que estaba loca, hasta que me enteré de tu existencia por medio de Kyubey. Parecerá el peor enemigo, pero cuando sabes manejarlo se vuelve tu mejor aliado.  
»La ciudad ahora tenía tres chicas mágicas, me dije, no debo preocuparme. Llegó la Noche de Walpurgis, y pasó lo que ya sabes, nació la otra bruja. Si me quedaba iba a morir, por lo que estuve a punto de irme, hasta que de nuevo todo pareció ser un mal sueño.  
»No era la primera vez, y fue aquí cuando empecé a razonar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin dejar de creer que eran solamente estupideces oníricas. Mitakihara tenía ahora cuatro chicas mágicas, puedo dejarlas en paz, me dije, pero nació Oktavia de la gema de Miki. Apareció Sakura en escena luego de mucho tiempo de no verla, y en menos de una noche de las cinco que habían, quedaron dos chicas viviendo. Todo esto me lo informó Kyubey, por supuesto; yo no podía hacer nada, ya que el territorio le pertenecía a otras chicas mágicas.  
»Llegó la Noche de Walpurgis, y la misma bruja de la vez anterior nació. Y otra vez, todo era un sueño. Quise investigar un poco por mi cuenta, y en lugar de cinco chicas mágicas en la zona solamente estaban Tomoe, desaparecida en acción, y tú.  
»En la Noche de Walpurgis se volvió a repetir la secuencia del sueño. Aquí fue cuando pensé que algo no estaba bien. La Noche de Walpurgis siempre terminaba igual, con una bruja nueva, y acto seguido, despertaba del "sueño". Lo que se me hacía curioso, era que solamente se repetía este mes, por lo que la causante de las irregularidades debía ser una de las cinco chicas mágicas de Mitakihara. Tomoe quedó en descarte al igual que Sakura, puesto que las conocía de antes, y no tenían semejantes poderes ni la magia suficiente para crear ilusiones. Miki pudo haber quedado en sospecha, pero ella estuvo ausente en los dos primeros sueños, y a partir del tercero, acababa sometida a la desesperación, como un círculo vicioso. Solamente quedaban Kaname y tú.  
»Sin embargo, las conocía únicamente de nombre, por Kyubey. Le pregunté en alguna ocasión quiénes eran ustedes, y sólo supo responderme por Kaname. De ti no sabía qué decir, y se limitó a decirme " _es una irregular_ ".  
»Mis sospechas sobre ti se acrecentaron, y decidí que iba a investigarte de tal forma que no sabrías de mi existencia. Me enteré de que tenías la posibilidad de teletransportarte, o eso pensé en un comienzo. Te veía en un lugar equis, y de pronto, estabas en un lugar zeta; luego, en uno y. Lo que no entendía bien, era que el tiempo seguía distorsionándose, y cada vez la bruja resultante en la Noche de Walpurgis era muchísimo más poderosa que la anterior.

En este punto, guardó silencio, como hilando sus propias ideas. Por mi parte, estaba muy interesada en sus deducciones. Esta chica poseía potencial, Kyubey tenía verdaderos motivos para ponerla en duda. Y cómo no, si él fue el causante de esa inteligencia desbordante.

Ahora sólo me quedaba escuchar el final. Llegar a una conclusión tan acertada no debió ser fácil, menos aun siendo únicamente un testigo alejado de la Noche de Walpurgis.

—Pensé en preguntarle a Kyubey cuál había sido tu deseo —dijo al cabo de un rato—, pero lo de " _irregular_ " me dejó claro que él no sabía nada de ti. Era trabajar con algo totalmente nuevo. Pasé días enteros tratando de revelar tu identidad... Y un día, me vino el chispazo. Recordé que todo esto empezó en la Noche de Walpurgis, y era ése el factor desencadenante.  
»Claro, todo cobraba sentido. Habías aparecido y de la nada el mes se empezó a repetir, gracias a la Noche de Walpurgis. Ya tenía una hipótesis, pero, ¿a qué se debía eso? Exacto, Madoka Kaname. Ella era la unión de todas las líneas de tiempo, y a partir de ella nacían otras nuevas. Llegué a la conclusión de que ella era la bruja que nacía luego de la pelea contra Walpurgis, y que debido a ello, tú repetías el mes. No era teletransportación tu poder, era manipular el tiempo. Detenerlo, y retroceder un mes exacto.  
»¿Por qué cuidas tanto a Kaname? Para que no se repita su destino. Así de sencillo era todo.

Se le veía sonriente al terminar su gran explicación, la cual había dado en el clavo. Me asustaba lo acertada que estaba. Miré el pasto, incómoda. Sentía, a raíz de todo eso, que podía adentrarse en mis pensamientos si se lo proponía.

Si antes su presencia me ponía nerviosa, ahora era peor.

—Bueno, lo de Kaname era solamente una teoría —dijo—, sólo que lo confirmé en todo el tiempo en el que te he visto y ayudado.

—Eres impresionante —dije en un hilo de voz, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Eso creo.

—Y... ¿Qué hay de eso de "protegerme"? —le pregunté, luego de reunir el coraje suficiente para verle a los ojos.

—Respóndete tú misma. ¿O en serio quieres odiarme? Hay preguntas que quedan mejor como están —me devolvió una mirada sombría, que atemorizaba junto a la sonrisa que no mostraba señales de borrársele.

Quería escuchar su contestación, a la vez que no.

—Bien, te lo diré. No te noto con ganas de pensar. Quiero protegerte para salvarte de tu destino, es lo mismo que haces con Kaname.

—¿Destino?

—El círculo vicioso en el que te has insertado tú misma. En el momento en el que decidiste que te volverías su príncipe azul, tu vida se convirtió en un reloj de arena.

Preferí no replicarle.

—La verdad... Es inevitable. Estarás sumida en este rollo hasta que te rindas o la Noche de Walpurgis acabe contigo de forma que no puedas volver atrás, y nadie podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión. Una causa perdida, pero en el tiempo que estuve esforzándome por comprender tu naturaleza te agarré aprecio —acercó su mano hacia mi cabeza, y acarició mi cabello—. Kaname tiene la mejor amiga que jamás tuvo.

—Gracias... —murmuré cerrando los ojos. Apenas pude hablar por el nudo en la garganta que tenía. De ninguna manera iba a quebrarme, menos en frente de alguien, por mucho que apreciara su buena intención.

Quise decirle que esta era la vida que había escogido y que no la cambiaría por nada, mas iba a ser un gasto innecesario de saliva.

Además, ella me comprendió aún cuando nadie se lo pidió.

Era llamativo cómo mi opinión de ella había cambiado tan rápido en tan solo unos minutos de conversación. Partiendo por creer que era una cínica extraña molestosa, a una irregular, y finalmente, pensar que era nada más que una víctima del destino y el fruto de su milagro.

En el fondo somos lo que deseamos.

—Sólo te diré algo... —apartó su mano y se levantó—, no olvides tu deseo. No permitas que el querer te ciegue ni la desesperación tome tu alma. Eres fuerte, yo sé que podrás salvar a Kaname de la tragedia, Homura.

Escuché sus pasos alejándose detrás mío, y me volteé.

—¡Espera! ¿Será posible que termines como una bruja?

—Es una pregunta que ni siquiera yo puedo responder. Eso ya lo veremos. Por ahora, me iré a otra ciudad antes de que sea tarde.

Caminó otro poco, y nuevamente le hablé.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Esta vez sí lo recordé.

Giró su cabeza. El viento golpeaba su largo pelo, agraciadamente. Los dos mechones ubicados en la derecha e izquierda de su cabeza que asemejaban un par de cuernos ondeaban, como cobrando vida.

—Yuna Kurokawa. Prefiero que me digas Faustine.

Sonrió. Y se esfumó, al igual que el sol, dando lugar a la oscura noche y la luminosa luna.

—Faustine... —repetí, con una estúpida mueca en mi rostro.

Aquel que había pedido saberlo todo, y su alma acabó corrompida.

* * *

—¿Y qué fue de la chica que habló contigo el día de lo de... Sayaka? —me preguntó Madoka, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Estábamos sentadas en uno de los sillones de mi casa.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —dije, ocultando mi sorpresa.

—Más o menos, no entendí del todo.

—Bueno, parece que la entropía se demorará un buen tiempo en alcanzarla.

—Ahh... —soltó, y se recostó en mi regazo—. Sigo sin entender...

Se me escapó una risita.

—Tranquila, no tienes porqué entenderlo —pasé mi mano por su cabello lentamente, y le desaté uno de sus lazos.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba, Homura? —dijo, viéndome a los ojos con su mirada rojiza tan inocente que la caracterizaba, y tan preciosa a la vez.

Me tardé un poco en responderle.

—Faustine —sonreí.

—Hmm... Esa sonrisa tuya me hace sentir celosa —infló las mejillas, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Por? Venga, no seas ridícula, Madoka —acorté la distancia entre ambas con un fugaz beso—. Sabes que eres la única a la que quiero.

—Ehehe... Lo siento, Homura —sonrió con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—No te disculpes, Madoka —junté mis párpados.

Así es. Protegeré a Madoka hasta el final. No importa cuántas veces tenga que hacerlo, me encargaré de que no deba luchar. La rescataré de su destino como bruja.

No abandonaré la esperanza, tal como aquella chica mágica que alguna vez la tuvo, y que sin un deseo real continuó peleando y me pidió no caer en la desesperación.

Protegeré a Madoka en esta línea, y en todas las que vengan.

Porque es mi única amiga.


End file.
